gcufandomcom-20200216-history
THE Cosmic Diary
THE Cosmic Diary ''is a log of every event and every all the people in every iteration of the universes. Not to be confused with other records such as ''Cosmic Diaries, Personal Diaries, or Personal Diaries. Creation When Number 10 still existed as a single being they possessed an ancient tablet which operated in the same way as the Diary. When separated, the beings Number 1 and Number 0 could not decide who would possess the tablet, thus ripping it in half causing it to reform into a diary. Soon after, the Diary flew off into the cosmos and eluding the two deities, even in their infinite wisdom. Appearance The Diary appears as a normal book to everyone who views it. Even though it holds and infinitely finite amount of information, it still has the normal mass and size of an average book. The only distinct characteristic is a lock with "10" inscribed on it which, when unlocked, causes the "1" and "0" to separate. Powers The Diary has no real power on its own with the true power coming from the one who wields it and their desires. With the Diary one could possess all knowledge in the universe, including the entire history of everything known, everyone's secrets, and the wisdom of the Ancients. Strengths Everything that is known by every individual in all universes is contained within the Diary. As soon as a being learns something or has a thought, it is entered as an entry into the Diary. The Diary records every single event in history that is known by any being. This can range from losing an item to an epic genocide. The Diary also has no known way of being destroyed. Those who have found it in the past have tried to burn and tear it but any page that is destroyed is immediately restored as long as someone knows the events that were on the page. Weaknesses The Diary records the knowledge and memories of beings within it's pages. The major flaw of this is that if the information is incorrect it will still be recorded. There is no moderator of this information so any false information within can potentially be interpreted as true. Another flaw that the Diary could potentially possess is the possibility of losing information. Theoretically if every being that knows a fact were to lose the knowledge of the fact, it would be erased from the Diary. It is not known if this has happened yet due to it being impossible to know if a fact has been erased from the Diary. Effects on the Universe The Diary can be paralleled to the Human legend of the Holy Grail. With it being such a mythical item there have been many who seek the Diary. Whole species have built religions based around the legendary article. There have also those who have sought after the Diary hoping to use it for both nefarious and benevolent purposes. Though, those who seek the Diary are often met with disappointment as not even the Deities know the whereabouts of the book. Those who have found the Diary though were rumored to have abandoned it upon being found. Category:Artifacts